What Have I Done?
by Mentalist Luver95
Summary: Prologue: Carlisle Cullen is one of the most down to earth kind person you would ever meet. So when one day at work a young girl is rushed in to the hospital with something that is slowly killing her, Carlisle makes a decision.I do not own any of Twilight
1. A normal day :I dont own twilight :

What Have I Done?

Prologue: Carlisle Cullen is one of the most down to earth kind person you would ever meet. So when one day at work a young girl is rushed in to the hospital with something that is slowly killing her, Carlisle makes a decision. How will the Cullen Coven adjust to the new addition? This takes place after Breaking Dawn.

Chapter One: A Normal Day

Carlisle POV:

" Finally a slow day" I thought to myself while fixing up my work area. The day had been slow with only 10 patients coming in the last four hours. Suddenly a stretcher is wheeled in with a young girl whining in pain. " Whats wrong with her?" I asked the paramedic. "She is suffering from pneumonia". " Okay thank you I will take it from here". The paramedics left knowing that I like to work alone. " What is your name?" " I am Sofie" she said in a croaking voice. " Well Sofie it says here that you are 22 and live on your own. Also it says here that you have a record for thievery " "Yes, I am attending Seattle University." " Thats quite aways away from here." " Doc..." Oh crap I thought to myself as Sofie's heartbeat fell. As she laid there whining I made the decision. I leaned down and bit her, excreting my venom into her veins.

Twenty minutes Later

" She will be fine I will take her back to her place." " Are you sure we can keep her here she looks like she needs some more medical help." " Who is the doctor here?" I walked out the door wheeling Sofie to my car. " You will be fine I am taking you to my house." The car ride home was quick but silent. As I drove I kept thinking "did I make the right decision?"


	2. Three Days Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight but I wish I did :)

Three Days Later:

" Why did you change her Carlisle? She could have lived without you changing her." " Jacob no she couldn't thats why I changed her." I went to my study in search of some alone time. But as soon as I walked in Esme showed up. "Honey I would like some alone time if you don't mind." "Have you had a hard day at work? Or is it the fact you created a new vampire without consulting anyone else?" "Esme I am sorry I did not talk it over with any of you but she was dying and I did not want to see someone die." "Don't worry honey we all still love you, now come on we have a surprise waiting for you." I got up and we walked downstairs to the living room where everyone including Sofie was. "What is going on?" "Since you are a great dad and an awesome grandfather we decided to throw you a party." "Alice, everyone thank you bu..." "No buts we already have the night planned and it starts with a hunting trip since most of us are thirsty. Bella and I have decided to let Jacob and Renesmee stay here while the rest of us hunt." As I tried to find a way out of it so I could finally be alone, everyone begged me to go. I gave in and we left, for the next two hours I managed to catch 5 mountain lions and one bear. When we finished we all met up at the house. " Next up is a game of baseball. Now Bella and Emmett please do not go over board on the home runs. We all know that you are both the strongest members of the family." This time as we walked to the field everyone was included. Jacob has been a major part of the family after saving Renesmee from the other werewolves. " Mr. Cullen is it normal for pneumonia to go away that fast?" "Well Sofie your case is different since you are now a vampire." " Am I going to be able to see my parents?" " Well if you are able to control your desire for human blood then maybe you can see them again."

The game ended around midnight with team Vampire beating team Werewolf with a score of 19-16. "Carlisle next up is well we want to keep it a surprise so you need to put on this blindfold." " How long am I going to need it?" " Just for a little while."


	3. Hello Volturi: I dont own Twilight :

Chapter 3:

What seemed like days turned out to be hours. After 23 hours we were at our destination Cancun. "Esme why are we here?" "We are picking up your present thats why." When we stopped walking it was in front of a medical shop. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Sofie went in to receive my present. " Hey Carlisle is she staying with us? I have a bad vibe about her." "We will see I hope the Volturi do not come to kill her." " Surprise!" "Is that what I think it is?" " Yes Carlisle it is your books from your childhood." " How did you get them?" "Never mind that we have a long trip back to make."

For the trip back we took a jet. I managed to get some alone time when I said I wanted to read my books. I know it is impossible for me to get sick but the stress I take on sometimes makes me feel sick. But I love my job and my family so the stress is just a small problem. The one thing I do wish would change is the fact I changed Sofie. She has been nothing but a problem since the introduction to the family and now we are stuck with her.

"Doctor Cullen are you awake?" " Yes Sofie I am, why whats wrong?" " Nothings wrong I just wanted someone to talk to." "I am sorry but I am trying to get some alone time after a stressful week at work." " Alright I will leave." An hour later we were back home. When we pulled up to the house there they were. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all standing on my front steps. " Edward and Bella take Renesmee for a ride with Alice." "Carlisle I am staying with you." " Fine Edward but Rosalie go with Bella and Alice and Esme you go with them too." "But Carlisle..." "No I need to know you are safe my love." The girls left but Sofie stayed since this was about her. " Emmett and Jasper stay on both sides of her Jacob if there is a fight do not attack Aro,and I will talk to them. " Hello Stregoni Benefici I think you know what this is about." God why did he have to call me that I hate him saying it. " Yes I know Aro." "Carlisle we need to kill her you know the rules!" " I am sorry but you can not kill this girl she is a member of this coven now." "Carlisle it is either you or her and I do not think your family would like to lose you especially Esme." "Carlisle please do not..." "Shut up child we never asked for your input in this!" " Carlisle we can not lose you over a girl you just met!" I have to let this girl go she was causing to many problems in this family. But something inside of me is telling not to give her to them. " Aro why must we follow rules made up years ago ?"As soon as I said that Aro walked up to me and was ready to kill me. "Aro please do not do this!" "Fine then" He walked over to Sofie who was begging not to be destroyed. In one short minute Sofie was gone. All that was left of her was a letter she handed to Emmett.


End file.
